Lelouch's Picnic Antics
by Windrises
Summary: Lelouch and C. C. try to have a picnic, but Cornelia wants revenge.


Note: Code Geass' studio is Sunrise.

Lelouch Lamperouge's stomach was growling so loud that Lelouch tried to use the TV remote to turn down the noise of his stomach. He sighed and said, "This TV remote is disappointing."

C. C. replied, "It seems like you're really hungry. Lets go get pizza."

Lelouch said, "Hold on. You had pizza for lunch and dinner yesterday. You rarely eat anything else. Lets go to McDonalds."

C. C. replied, "Okay."

Lelouch and C. C. drove to a nearby McDonalds, but they noticed that it was getting remodeled. Lelouch angrily asked, "What's going on?"

The manager said, "This place is going to be unavailable to the customers for a few weeks."

Lelouch asked, "Why?"

The manager angrily said, "You should know the answer to that question. Your antics have ruined this place."

Lelouch asked, "What did I do?"

The manager was surprised that Lelouch didn't remember so he said, "Last week you complained about getting the wrong meal so you went into the kitchen and tried to grab what you ordered. However you accidentally broke the oven and made the fry boiler crash to the ground and boil half of the floor. Nobody got hurt, but I lost thousands of dollars thanks to you."

Lelouch said, "I'm sorry dude."

The manager replied, "I hope that you plan on paying me back for the damages."

Lelouch said, "I'll order a lot of food after you're done remodeling."

After listening to the manager complain for five minutes Lelouch walked up to C. C. and asked, "What are we supposed to do for lunch?"

C. C. said, "There's a park nearby."

Lelouch sighed and said, "We can't eat trees."

C. C. replied, "I was talking about having a picnic. We could get some food at the grocery store and then have a relaxing picnic date."

Lelouch said, "Okay, but I want to get lots of junk food."

About an hour later Lelouch and C. C. arrived at the park. C. C. asked, "Isn't it a beautiful sight?"

Lelouch said, "You're way more beautiful than any tree."

C. C. replied, "It looked like you got a lot of chips at the grocery store. How many bags did you get?"

Lelouch answered, "Five."

C. C. replied, "There's no way that you're going to be able to eat that much today."

Lelouch responded, "But they were on sale. If you buy four bags of chips you get the fifth bag twenty five percent off."

Meanwhile Princess Cornelia and Guilford were having a picnic in the park too. Cornelia said, "Work has been so hard recently. It's nice to get a break from having to come with a plan to get rid of Lelouch." Cornelia looked around and saw that Lelouch was at the same park. Cornelia had an evil smile on her face while saying, "I'm going to get rid of him."

Guilford nervously replied, "Please calm down your majesty."

Cornelia asked, "Why?"

Guilford said, "This is supposed to be your relaxation day. Schneizel was right about you being too stressed. You need to take a break from your plans of getting rid of Lelouch."

Cornelia replied, "But this is a great chance to finally defeat that troublemaker. I'm not going to waste this chance just because I've been overworked."

Guilford asked, "What are you going to do?"

Cornelia smiled while saying, "Get vengeance."

Lelouch started putting ketchup on his cookies. C. C. asked, "Why are you doing that?"

Lelouch answered, "To add unique flavor to my lunch. I'm also going to put mustard on the cookies. After that I'm going to put ketchup and mustard on my chips."

Cornelia started walking up to Lelouch. Lelouch and C. C. didn't know that she was there yet. Cornelia used her sword to cut Lelouch's picnic basket in half.

Lelouch asked, "Why did you ruin my lunch you corrupt princess?"

Cornelia said, "You owe me some sweet revenge."

Lelouch replied, "You owe me a picnic basket. It cost ten dollars."

Cornelia grabbed Lelouch and angrily said, "I'm not playing around."

Lelouch replied, "I've been playing around a lot recently."

Cornelia said, "I'm going to get rid of you."

C. C. replied, "Release him."

Guilford came by and said, "Stay out of the princess' way. She's busy on a mission."

C. C. replied, "Saving Lelouch is my mission."

Guilford said, "Lelouch is Britannia's greatest enemy."

Lelouch replied, "I like the way you worded that. I like being called the greatest even if it's not a compliment."

C. C. said, "Lelouch is a lot more heroic than that evil princess. Lelouch is my darling warlock."

Guilford asked, "Warlock?"

Lelouch said, "C. C.'s a witch so she calls me a warlock. It's cute."

Cornelia replied, "If you're a warlock lets see if you have the spells needed to survive my wrath." Lelouch and Cornelia started battling each other.

C. C. said, "This fight is petty. You need to forgive Lelouch and move on."

Cornelia angrily replied, "How dare you judge me. Get rid of her Guilford."

Guilford wasn't fond of Cornelia's plan, but he was too loyal to disagree. He said, "Okay your majesty." Guilford tried to use his sword, but C. C. quickly broke it apart. Guilford nervously asked, "How did you accomplish that?"

C. C. smiled while saying, "I'm stronger than any knight." C. C. kicked Guilford into a tree.

Lelouch said, "You're too strong Cornelia. Can't you become a weaker fighter for my benefit?"

Cornelia replied, "You ask the stupidest questions."

Lelouch proudly said, "I'm the master of asking great questions." Cornelia punched Lelouch to the ground.

C. C. nervously said, "Stop the fight Cornelia."

Cornelia replied, "I have no good reason to spare Lelouch's life."

C. C. said, "Destruction never leads to happiness. If you hold on to your anger you'll never get the happiness that you want deep down. Do you want to spend your days off obsessing over hurting my loopy, but wonderful boyfriend?"

Cornelia replied, "Getting rid of Lelouch will make me the happiest princess ever."

Guilford responded, "Please stop your majesty."

Cornelia paused and said, "You've never rejected to anything I've done before."

Guilford replied, "I love you your majesty."

Cornelia asked, "Is this the best time for you to admit your obvious crush on me?"

Guilford said, "It is our day off, not a get rid of Lelouch day."

Cornelia sighed and said, "I've got too much on my mind to get rid of you Lelouch. You better scram before I feel like having another fight."

Lelouch replied, "Fine." Lelouch and C. C. started walking away.

Cornelia face Guilford and sternly said, "You made me break my concentration today."

Guilford nervously replied, "I'm sorry your majesty."

Cornelia kissed Guilford on the cheek and said, "Thank you for distracting me. I would of gone too far if I destroyed Lelouch."

On the way home C. C. said, "We got lucky that Guilford got the princess to spare your life."

Lelouch replied, "It wasn't exactly luck. I used my power to hypnotize Guilford into admitting his feelings to Cornelia. I know that deep down Cornelia has a soft side which would stop her from getting rid of me."

C. C. thought about what happened and said, "That was a weird picnic. Thank you for making everyday more special."

Lelouch replied, "You're welcome. I'm going to make a special dinner. I'm going to eat berries that are covered in ketchup, mustard, hot sauce, and expired soda.


End file.
